Trapped in my Mind
by Fade from the Light
Summary: Danny has been abandoned my his friends, and is locked out of his house by an invisible ghost shield. What will happen if he loses control? Book 1 of Internally Conflict
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peps! This is my first Danny Phantom story, and I promise that I will finish this story! I also apologize if any of the characters seem OOC. This before Phantom Planet. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but the idea is mine!**

My name is Danny Fenton, but I am also know as Danny Phantom. The reason I have more than one name, is that I am a half-ghost half-human, or also know as a halfa. The only people that know this Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and now you. But, there is one thing none of them know, but I am going to tell you. When I became a halfa, I did not half die, like some sources may say, a ghost was fused into me. You may be think, "What ghost was fused into to you?" But, the ghost that was fused into me was a ghost that was not yet fully form to say, so they did not even have a name yet. But this ghost did have a personality, and a mind so to speak. So if he became powerful enough to over though my spirit, he could control my body. And the reason the other halfas do not have this problem is the Vlad had the time when he was healing to take control of his ghost, and Dani, was created with her ghost already with her. But mine had a chance with me still being new. So this is my story.

Danny's POV

Bing! I heard the bell ring that ended the school day! Mr Lancer tried to shout something, but everyone was out before he had time. I walked out the door, trying to slip past all the crowds, and more important Dash.

"Hey Fenturd, think fast!" I heard the voice of the person I was trying to avoid. I turned around quickly to see what Dash was throwing at me. As I was turning I felt a ball hit me straight in the ear. I staggered a little, and brought my hand to my ear. I finished turning around, and looked Dash straight in the eyes, blue on blue. But Dash backed up a little and said,

"Fenturd, there is something wrong with your eyes. they were blue but now they are glowing green." Then he turned around and ran out of the hallway. "That was weird." I thought, "Well I have to go and meet Tucker, and Sam at Tucker's house." Then I turned around, and walked out the school entrance.

As I was walking down the street towards Tucker's house, my ghost sense went off, and I dashed into an alley.

"I'm going ghost!" I whispered to myself. Then as i was transforming the voice in the back of my mind whispers, " _Not right now, too strong."_ I learned to ignore it, for it happens every time I go ghost. "I should ask someone about that." I thought as I flew up to battle the ghost.

I was I above some building, and Then I heard,

"Beware! I am the box ghost!" I turned around and saw the box ghost. I sighed, and pulled out the Fenton thermos. "Someday this ghost will stay in the ghost zone." I thought as I held the Fenton thermos. I saw the swirling blue beam shoot out of the thermos and catch the box ghost. I sealed the thermos and landed on the ground. I looked around and dashed into an alley, seeing that there was no one around. I turned back to human, and walked out of the alley. I walk toward tucker's house. Then I got to the door and started to knock.

"I am coming!" I heard Tucker's mom call. Heard the door open, and saw Tucker's mom. "Is Tucker and Sam here?" I asked. wondering why Tucker did not come to the door.

"They left for Sam's house about ten minutes ago." She answered. I nodded my head, and turned around. I left going toward my own house. I looked up, and saw the sun setting. I looked at my watch. It said 8:45 pm. "Time to get home." I thought. As I got close to the Fenton works I heard a dull pulsing, but I ignored it. I was about a foot from my house, when I was shocked by an invisible force. I stepped back, and realized that my parents must have invented an invisible ghost shield. "Well I will come back later, the shield maybe down." I thought. Then I saw my ghost breath. I ran over to an empty alley.

"I'm going ghost." I whispered to myself. I saw the white ring around my waist split into two and heard the voice say, " _It is time."_ And after I heard that I felt immense pain in my head. I sunk down to my knees, feel the pain move into the rest of my body. I let out a bloodcurdling scream. Then the world went black as I slipped unconscious.

In Danny's mind. **(In the AN at the bottom will explain the mind stuff, as I will have this in the story a lot.)**

 _I was tackled to the ground another person. I elbowed this person in the gut, and his grip on me loosened. I took this opportunity and shoved this person off me. I turned around and the person who tackled me. I saw me in my ghost from._

" _But aren't you me?" I asked. I saw him smirk, and I saw that he had red eyes, not green._

" _No, and yes." He answered._

" _What you mean?" I asked, still confused._

" _Well I am going to start on how I got here." He stated,_

" _I am your ghost haft." I was so shock I almost fell over._

" _W-W-What do you mean?" I stuttered out._

" _When you go your ghost powers, you did not half die. You got a ghost fused into you." He answered, "But now I am taking you body over, and you can not stop me!" He ended with an insane smile on his face. Then an ecto beam was shoot at me, and I was knocked out._

 **So how did you like this chapter? I hope you did. So in this story the mind is a giant grey room, so to speak. There is a giant screen that shows what the the person is seeing. the only person that is going to have a mind pov is Danny. In the mind Danny is human, and the other nameless person is Danny Phantom.(His name will not be Danny, dark Danny, or Phantom.) The way that a person can control the person, is that there is a part of the floor, and when one person is standing on it, they have full control over the body. So that is how the mind povs work in this story. So this is bye for now!**

 **-Sophia the daughter of Nyx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you if you followed, favorited or reviewed my story! Thanks if you are just reading it too! My update schedule is once a week from now one.**

 **Mimi1012: Thanks :)**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own Danny phantom.**

In Danny's mind

 _I awoke to being in a cage. I examined the bars, and saw that they were only normal bars._

" _I am going ghost." I whispered. I waited for the white rings to form, but they never did. I saw the person in front of a dark screen._

" _What did you do to my powers?!" I asked him. I saw him turn around, and smile._

" _You never had powers to begin with." He told me, "You are only human." He emphasize the word you._

" _You were the voice that i heard whenever i transformed!" I stated in shock. I saw him smirk again, and then he started to talk._

" _Just for your information, my is daniel." I opened my mouth to speak, but he continued. "You may be wondering why i have not taken you over before?" He asked. I nodded my head slowly._

" _You were too strong, so you would have beaten me. But now you had…" He looked like he was think for the right word._

" _Trauma." He had a smirk on his face._

" _What trauma do you mean? I asked, Sitting down on the floor. I saw that Daniel was looking at me like i was stupid. he let out a sigh and said,_

" _Your friends moved there get together without telling you, and your parents have made a ghost shield that you can not see." He looked me in the eyes then asked me,_

" _If that is not trauma, then what is?" I had no idea on how to respond to that. he took my silence as my answer._

" _That is what i thought." He told me, "Once you, now me, wakes up, i will make sure that everyone hates you." After he said that the screen behind him, start to light up._

" _It is time." Daniel said with an evil smile._

-Sam's POV (The next day)

I walked through the school's front door, with tucker to my right. I was wonder where Danny could be, but then it occurred to me that he could be fight a ghost and could be late to class. "That must be the reason why he never showed up yesterday." I thought. I heard the bell that started school. I walked over to my class, and slipped into my seat just as the late bell rang. Mr. Lancer started to take roll. I saw him stop at Danny's empty desk, and shake his head. He finished roll, and the told us,

"Turn to page 45 in your history book, and read chapter 3." I heard a chorus of groans emerge from the class as they pulled out their history books. I heard pages start to flip, then it silence as people started to read.

After about ten minutes, the door opened and Danny walked in.

"Why are you late Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked Danny. I saw Danny smirk, which was unlike him. "I will ask him about that later" I thought.

"I overslept." Danny answered smugly.

"Well go to your desk and read chapter 3." Mr Lancer told Danny. He sat down and pulled out his book.

-(At lunch)-

Tucker, Danny, and I sat down at our lunch table. Whenever i tried to talk to danny, he would either ignore me, or answer in very short answers. I was going to ask him what was wrong, again, but then his ghost sense went off. He ducked under the table, and i saw a white flash. Danny came out from under the table, and i made eye contact with him. For a brief moment his eyes flashed red, but then they were green again. I almost thought that i imagined it, but after he finished fighting the ghost, when he was transforming his eyes flashed red again. "I should talk to him about that." I thought. The the bell rang, signaling to go the next class.

-(After School)-

We were walking over to my house, when danny said,

"You guys do ahead, I think that i might have left my history book at school." Then he ran back and turned the corner.

"But didn't he have his history book in study hall?" Tucker asked. I nodded my head, and asked,

"Didn't he seem off all day?" I asked tucker.

"Yeah he did." Tucker answered. The I saw Danny, in the form of danny phantom, fly over us.

"That is definitely not get a history book." Tucker said, as we started following him. He turned a corner, and we lost sight of him. But then we heard some thunder. We ran toward the sound, and saw a huge ecto-tornado in front of the Fenton works. Then two ecto-chains shot out of the ecto-tornado, and grabbed Tucker and I. We were brought into the tornado, and I was shock by what I saw.

 **So how did you like this chapter? Feel free to give constructive criticism, but no flames please.**

 **-Sophia the daughter of Nyx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! i hope you all have a happy Halloween and Ectober!**

 **Mimi1012: I am glad that you liked the cliff hanger, and sorry i can not answer that, you will figure out ;).**

 **Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Danny Phantom.**

Daniel's POV

It felt good to finally be in control. I have been waiting in the shadows for months now, and now i can get my plan into full swing. I found the school after about 10 minutes of searching. I looked at the schedule that i forced Danny to tell me. " _History with Mr. Lancer for first period."_ I thought. I found the door, and opened it. The class was reading a book, and i saw Mr. Lancer at his desk. He looked up and asked me,

"Why are you late Mr. Fenton?" I smirked, at the thought of a teacher calling me Mr.

"I overslept." I answered.

"Well go to your desk and read chapter 3." I sat down and pulled out my history book.

In between classes the girl named Sam tried to get me to talk, but i basically ignored her. She must have seen something different with Danny's personality. But I am not Danny, and he will not be coming back.

During lunch, my ghost sense went off, and i ducked under the table. " _The only reason is that i am doing this so i can keep my cover."_ _I thought. "And it is the right thing to do." Danny said._ I ignored him. I saw the white rings form around me, and i became a ghost. I knew that my eyes were going to be red, so i forced them to become green again. But i did it as i was flying, and I saw that Sam saw my eyes were red. " _I will just have to put my plan into gear sooner."_ I thought.

As i went through my classes, i could tell that sam knew that something was wrong. When sam, tucker, and i were walking to sam's house, i needed a to continue my plan, but not with sam and tucker here.

"You guys do ahead, I think that i might have left my history book at school." I said as my excuse to leave. I didn't wait for them to answer, i just ran around the corner. I went ghost, but i didn't bother changing my eye color. i jumped up and started flying. I flew over sam, and tucker, just to make sure that they would follow me. then i turned a corner and turned invisible. i then i went in front of the fenton works, and thought, " _Without a human in control, i can use all my powers."_ then i proceed to create a green ecto-storm, and ecto-tornado around me. i made sure that thunder sounded, so sam and tucker would come toward the tornado. I could see them, and i made two ecto- chains, and they shot toward sam and tucker. i made them come in to the tornado. i could see shock on both of their faces.

"Y-You're not danny!" I heard tucker stutter out. i looked him strait in the eyes and said,

"Yes i am." I smiled insanely at the confused looked on his face.

"Do you want to know why?" I asked. They both nodded slowly, fear evident in their eyes. i stated,

"I am danny's ghost half." then i shot ectoplasm over their mouth. then i shot out the top of the ecto-tornado, looking at the citizens of amity park. i heard someone shout,

"Danny phantom is going to save us!" _I thought to danny. "Is that the name you gave me?" He replied with a huff in annoyance._

"I am not your hero!" I told them with a smirk. I could see some confusion. Then a girl with red hair came toward me. I heard danny call this girl jazz. She had an ecto blaster, and was pointing it at me.

"Leave Amorpho!" She shouted at me. She then shot the ecto blaster at me, but i easily dodged.

"I am not Amorpho!" I shout back, "Call me Daniel!" Jazz shot at me again, and dodged it again. " _Maybe i should let them capture me?" I thought. "Yeah and then they could remove you, and I could have body back." Danny told me. "You will never get your body back."_ Because of my argument with Danny, I was caught off guard and Jazz hit me in the shoulder. I let myself fall to the ground. Then Jazz pulled out the fenton thermos, and opened it.

"Any last words, ghost?" She asked me.

"Yeah, my name is Daniel, not ghost." Then I was suched into the thermos.

 **Sorry that this is a little short, and moving fast, just tell me if this is moving too fast. If you have any question feel free to review and iI will answer next chapter.**

 **-Sophia the daughter of Nyx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples! Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Mimi1012: Sorry about the typo. I will try to slow this story down.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Sam's Pov

I saw Danny in the center of the tornado, but instead of his normal green eyes, they were red. I heard Tucker next to me say,

"Y-You're not Danny." Danny turned toward Tucker and looked him straight in the eyes, and said.

"Yes I am." Then he smiled like a maniac.

"Do you want to know why?" He asked us. I nodded slowly, and saw that Tucker did the same. Danny then said,

"I am his ghost half." Then he shot ectoplasm on top of our mouths. Then he went out the top of his ecto-tornado. I tried to wiggle out of the binds, but I had no luck. Then I heard Jazz shout,

"Leave Amorpho!" And then I heard an ecto blaster shoot. Then the fake Danny shouted back at her,

"I am not Amorpho, call me Daniel!" I heard another shot from the ecto blaster, but I did not know if it hit or not. Then after a couple of seconds, I heard another shot from the ecto blaster. But after this one I heard someone land hard on the ground.

"Any last last words, ghost?" Jazz ask.

"Yeah, my name is Daniel not ghost." Danny answered. Then I heard distinct sound of the Fenton thermos activating. Then all of a sudden I was in a free fall as the ecto chains and tornado disappeared. I landed on my feet, but tucker was not as lucky. He landed on his stomach, but it was not a long fall, so he did not get hurt. I walked over to Jazz and asked her,

"What are we going to do with Danny?"

"We are going to take him down to the lab and interview him." She answered. I then grabbed Tucker, and we walked over to the Fenton works. We then walked down to the lab, and Jazz found a glass, ghost proof cage that we could put Danny in. I grabbed the thermos that contained him, and ejected him into the glass cage. He landed and was still for about a minute, but then he looked at me, like Danny would normally do. "That might be Danny." I thought, but instantly rejected that idea. "I need proof that it is Danny." I looked at his eyes and asked,

"Turn back to human." I then saw a white flash, and Danny was in his human form. I saw that his eyes showed no hint that they have gone red.

"This is Danny. " I stated. Jazz turned toward me and asked,

"How do you know?"

"His eyes would have turned red momentarily is it wasn't Danny." I told her. Jazz nodded, and pressed the button that releases danny. He stood up, and said.

"I am going to my room." Then he walked up the stairs. Jazz turned toward me and Tucker, and said,

"You guys can go home, I'll watch over Danny." I walked up the stairs, and then I went home.

I was asleep, but then the buzzing my phone woke me up. I looked over and saw it was from Danny. "What could he want now?" I thought. I open and looked at the text. the text said, "This is Jazz, Danny is missing, and the portal is on, when it is supposed to off." I responded with, "I am coming over right now." I grabbed my combat boots and slipped them on. Then I was running off towards the Fenton works. I went to the front door, and saw that it was unlocked. I walked in, I went down the stairs. I saw that Jazz was already down there, and the room was lit by the dull glow of the ghost portal.

"Do you think he ran away into the ghost portal." I asked. Jazz answered,

"I think the ghost still had a hold on him, but some how tricked us." I nodded, and walked closer to her.

"How are you going to find him?" I asked. She pulled out the BOO-merange, and told me,

"This will lock on to his ecto signal, and find him." Then she threw into into the ghost portal.

"How long do you think it will take?" I asked her. She looked up from the computer, and said,

"Once the BOO-merange finds Danny, it will send a message back to the computer, and then we can find him."

"But are you sure that I am in the ghost zone?" I heard a voice that i instantly recognized as Danny's. Then I felt a fist hit my jaw, and I was knocked out.

 **Thanks for reading! Do not be afraid to ask any question!**

 **-Sophia the daughter of Nyx**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter is the last chapter, but don't worry, i am doing a sequel!**

 **Mimi1012: Yes he did.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and never will**

Danny's Pov (In his mind)

 _I was pacing back and forth in my cage, think on how I could escape. "Wait this is my mind, so I can do anything i want!" I thought. I mentally facepalmed. "I should have thought of that earlier." I then gave myself back my ghost powers and phased through the bars. I then tackled Daniel while he was thinking about his "master plan". I then pinned him down._

" _Surender!" I shouted at him._

" _Never." He snarled. I was about to send an ecto blast to his face, but then I lost all my power, and I felt weakened. "I can not believe that I forgot that he could also create stuff in here too." I thought. Then I felt a collar like thing clasped around my neck._

" _What is this?" I asked in anger._

" _This collar makes it so you can not create whatever you want to." Daniel told me, "I can also kill you if you do not obey me." I then saw that I was ejected on to the floor from the Fenton thermos._

" _Are you going to take control now?" I asked._

" _No you are." Then pushed me forward. "It has been so long since I have been control." I thought._

" _Do and say everything Itell you to say." Daniel told me. "Look up." I did look up and saw that Tucker, Sam, and Jazz were looking at me._

" _Turn back to human." I heard sam tell me. I took a quick glance at Daniel, and he nodded his head, so I turned human. I heard Sam say,_

" _This is Danny." I looked at Daniel, and asked him,_

" _Why do not you not want them to know that you are here?" He ignored my question, and told me,_

" _Say that, I am going to my room. Then walk up the stairs, do not wait for an answer. I stood up, and said,_

" _I am going to my room." Then I walked up the stair and went to my room. I shut the door and sat down on the bed. I walked of the spot, and asked Daniel,_

" _Why are we doing this?"_

" _Want to gain control over the world, why else?" He told me, "Go to sleep we are going to be up at like 2:00 am." I walked back on the spot and went to sleep._

 _I woke up to being kicked._

" _Why did you do that?" I groaned._

" _So you would wake up faster." He told me,_

" _We have some stuff to do." I stood up and turned to him. "Go to the lab." He commanded me. "Be careful to not wake anyone up." I slowly opened my bedroom door, and then walked down the stairs. I then walked into the lab._

" _Go and turn on the portal." Daniel told me. I went and turned plugged in the portal, but it just sparked._

" _We should go back to bed." Told him, knowing a possible outcome of this._

" _No go into the portal and turn it on." He told me, get dangerously close to me. I slowly forced myself to walk into the portal, and press the one button. I felt pain course through me, and worse that the first time. This time it felt like my soul was getting ripped apart. I was going to scream, but Daniel had a hand across my mouth. Then when the process was over, I felt like collapsing. Then Daniel grabbed me, and shoved me out of the way._

" _Why did you do that?" I asked weakly. He turned toward me,_

" _There is two reasons," He told me, "One is that it you are now to weak to anything, and two is that i can finally take over the world!" Then he made us go invisible and hid on the roof. The I saw Jazz go down into the lab and ask,_

" _Danny are you down here?" Then she saw that the portal was on, and pulled out what looks to be my phone. She then texted someone, and then grabbed the BOO-merange. I then heard the door open, and someone walk down the stairs. I saw that it was Sam. I ignored their conversation, but I did see Jazz throw the BOO-merange into the ghost portal. I heard Daniel laugh, and I rolled my eyes at him. I heard them talk about tracking or something, I was not listening. But I guess Daniel got bored or something because interrupted them by saying,_

" _But are you sure that I am in the ghost zone?" Then he punched them across the face, knocking them out._

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me if you think if any of the character are OOC.**

 **-Sophia the daughter of Nyx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Peps! Last chapter of Trapped in my mind! I am so happy that I actually finished a fanfiction! I will post the next story in about 3 to 4 weeks**

 **Mimi1012: Sorry that they are a little OOC, but thanks for telling me.**

 **Percephine: Thanks, I am glad that you want more!**

 **Unlucky Alis: Thanks**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Daniel's Pov

I knocked out the two girls. I then flew over to the computer, and looked to see what information that they had one me. I saw that they had almost no information.

" _Hey Danny why do they have no information on me?" He made a grunting sound, and then I asked_

" _Do they know about Dan?" He did not answer me, so I then knew my answer._ I then wrote on the screen, 'Dan is coming back'. I flew out of the lab, and went into the center of the street. It was 3:00 in the morning, and everyone was asleep. I then let out a ghostly wail. The ground rumbled, and buildings started to collapse. I bet people thought it was an earthquake, but i then let out another ghostly wail. People then started to swarm out of their homes. They saw me flying above them, but they were wary of me.

"Are you scared?" I asked them evilly. A lot them shook their head no, so told them,

"Well now your are going to be scared." I then shot ecto beams through the middle of the crowd. All the people ran in all directions, screaming in fear.

"Stop ecto scrum!" I turned around, and saw Danny's parents. I shot an ecto beam straight at Jack. It hit him straight in the chest and he was sent flying. I then turned toward Maddie. She had an ecto-gun aimed at me. She fired it, but I just put up an ecto shield.

"Is that the best you got?" I asked tauntingly. Then I let out my ghost wail, destroying the Fenton works. I could see that Jazz and Sam slowly crawl out. They were holding the newest fenton invention, the fenton zapper. I shot an ecto beam at them, but they dodged it, and Sam shot at me with an ecto gun. I dodged it, and then shot another ecto beam at them. This time it hit sam. She fell to the ground, and Jazz glared at me. Then she shot the fenton zapper. I tried to dodge it, but it lightly scraped my shoulder. I was about to shout at Jazz, but the words died in my throat. I felt immense pain coming from my shoulder. I slowly sank down to ground, the pain traveling to the rest of my body. I saw Jazz standing over my with the Fenton thermos pointed at me. Then the world faded into darkness.

Unknown Pov

I saw Jazz eject Danny onto the metal table. She then binded him, so he could not move his arms, and legs. Danny slowly opened his eyes. I could see shock in his eyes, but no fear.

"Why am I binded to this table?" Asked Danny. The redhead looked at him and stated,

"I am going to personally throw you into the ghost zone."

"But why would you do that?" Danny inquired. Jazz looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You tried to destroy the city." She told him,

"Ah." Danny added, "I remember that." Then Jazz pulled out a needle.

"This will hurt a lot." She emphasized a lot. Then she shoved the needle into Danny's arm. He did not scream, but I could see pain in his eyes. I subconsciously brought my left hand to the faint moon shaped scar on my right bicep. I could see that what Jazz ejected into Danny was blood blossom essence. "She is trying to turn him back to his human form." I thought. I could see disappointment in Jazz's eyes when Danny did not turn back into his human form.

"I lost my human form." Danny gritted out. Shock was written all over Jazz's face.

"You are still in great pain." Jazz told Danny,

"Now I am going to toss you into the ghost zone. Then she pulled out a knife, and cut the binds. Jazz then threw Danny into the ghost portal. She slammed the button that shut the ghost portal, and the walked up the stairs. Then the screen went black. I turned toward clockwork.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"Sophia," He told me, "I need you to get rid of this evil Danny, Daniel and bring him to me." I nodded my head, and transformed, to my human form. "Time to go to high school again." I thought sadly.

 **I hope that all of you will read the next story of this series, Internally Conflict.**

 **-Sophia the Daughter of Nyx**


	7. A N

**Hey everyone. It's been more than a year since I updated, and I'm not going to write a sequel. But I am going to try to rewrite it and make it better. If you have read my more recent story, Shattered Mirror, you can see the improvements in my writing. So if I ever get writers block in that story, I may start writing the rewrite and post a chapter for it. But the update schedule will be sporadic. I'm sorry if you were waiting for that, but I feel that it is my duty to give this story another look.**

 **-Fade**


End file.
